1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an actuator drive for moving a flap of an article of furniture having the features of a classifying portion and an article of furniture comprising a flap and two such actuator drives.
2. Description of Related Art
An actuator drive of the general kind set forth for moving a flap of an article of furniture is known, for example, from WO 2012/112997, or WO 2006/005086 which discloses a similar such actuator drive.
As such actuator drives are fixed to flaps, which are of different sizes and thus of different weights, in order to pivot them, it is necessary for the actuator drives to be capable of adjustment both with respect to their pivoting force and also with respect to the torque to be transmitted. For that purpose, those actuator drives always have, on the one hand, a spring device for urging the actuator arm with a pivotal moment in the opening direction, wherein the spring packs of the spring device can be adjusted with respect to their force by way of an adjusting device, and, on the other hand, the actuator drives have an adjusting device in order to adjust the operative pivotal moment of the spring device acting on the actuator arm of the actuator drive.
In the state of the art, adjustment of those adjusting devices is often found to be quite problematic because those actuator drives are fixed both to left sides of the furniture carcass and also to right sides of the furniture carcass and therefore adjustment of the actuator drives at a right-hand side wall of the furniture carcass takes place differently from adjustment of the actuator drive at a left-hand side wall of the furniture carcass.